


Secrets

by Fabrisse



Series: GettingTogether [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Spencer on a May evening in Paris.<br/><b>Community:</b> Rounds_of_kink on LJ:  Summer Mini Round<br/><b>Kink:</b> Tribadism<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Delicacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: This is sort of a sequel to Let's Get Away From It All, but it stands alone. Also, it's a PWP.

They'd been travelling together for less than a week, but had already fallen into a rhythm about their days. They spent an hour or two at a museum, had lunch, did something in the afternoon, returned to the hotel, and went out to dinner.

Even before they'd decided to take the risk of spending a whole month together, knowing that the team would probably be able to read their new closeness, the rule had been that Reid would pay for the hotels and breakfasts and Prentiss would pay for their Eurail passes and their dinners. The other incidentals, they either shared or took turns on, something that seemed to come easily to them both.

Tonight, they'd had dinner at La Frégate at a table that gave them views down the Seine in the long early evening light. They'd had the tasting menu that celebrated the season from the _asperges flamandes_ to the delicate _fraise des bois_ which had just a bare sprinkling of vanilla sugar and white pepper to accent their flavor.

They'd chosen to walk back along the Seine in the shadowy green twilight to get to their hotel. They weren't the only couple making this walk. Some were younger, college students making out with each other against the rock wall, feeling more private there than in some shared apartment. Some were older, walking arm and arm, occasionally glancing at the young ones and smiling in reminiscence.

Spencer twined his fingers through Emily's and they walked slowly, looking at the city as the lights came on.

"The Eiffel Tower is behind us, if you want to take a look."

"You're so used to all of this. Does it bother you that I'm such a tourist?"

She stopped. "You're not, you know. I think of tourists as the people who are always complaining because they can't find someone who speaks English, or because the food isn't just like they have in their hometown, or who don't understand why they can't go into Saint Peter's in short-shorts and a tank top."

"So I'll have to rethink my wardrobe when we get to Rome." Spencer nodded sagely, and Emily cracked up.

"Yes. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to wear big-boy pants and a shirt."

He tugged on her hand and pulled her to him in a little shadow against the wall. "Nothing about this trip has disappointed me." He bent his head to kiss her and Emily found herself moaning in pleasure at it.

Spencer slid a hand into her hair and turned them around so her back was to the wall, his knee between her thighs. "Tell me a secret, Emily." He flexed his knee a little and she rubbed against him.

"It's probably not a secret that I like this," she whispered into his ear.

He brushed his lips over her forehead. "I'm afraid not."

She ground against his thigh and felt the warmth and wetness welling up. "Tell me one first." Emily felt the heat from his face against her temple. "That secret, the one that makes you blush."

"Today at the Louvre? I… 'Winged Victory' surprised me. I mean, I'd seen pictures, but walking up those stairs to see it and seeing it with you. I jerked off in the bathroom and I'm not sure whether it was you or the statue or just the beauty of everything." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"That's, wow, it's hot to think of you trying to be quiet in the men's room." Emily's hips twitched involuntarily against his leg.

He licked her ear and whispered, "Tell me a secret."

"I was scared after we slept together the first time. Scared enough that I tried not to have a second time."

"Thank you for telling me."

She clung to him as he moved his thigh in little circles. She could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen and hear the sounds of other couples near them in the night. "Do those sounds turn you on as much as they do me?"

"Yes." His voice sounded broken.

"Spencer, I'm close."

He enfolded her in a tight embrace and placed a searing kiss on her mouth. One finger slid under the waistband of her skirt to tease the cleft of her ass. She wrapped one leg around his hips to hold him right where she needed him. As her movements against his thigh sped up, Emily mewled her orgasm into his mouth.

Spencer rested his forehead against hers as they eased their bodies apart. Emily's orgasm seemed to have started a chain reaction from the sounds they could hear from either side. They both giggled a little, and Emily whispered, "I think I can angle my body so no one could see. Would you jerk off for me? Right here, right now."

He swallowed hard and nodded. He used his left hand so he could hide himself better.

Emily looked down at his cock, the dark flushed head sliding in and out of the foreskin.

Spencer insinuated his hand under her skirt and dipped two fingers into her and used her lubrication to help ease the friction. When he did it a second time, he spread some over her lips and flicked his tongue over them, savoring her flavor. "I love the way you taste. I can't wait to get back to the hotel and push you onto the bed and lick you clean."

She whimpered and watched his hand speed up on his thick length.

"And I can't believe I'm going to come against a wall in Paris."

Emily teased his ear lobe with her teeth, just the way she knew he liked it. "It's all the rage, even women are doing it."

With a strangled sound from deep in his chest, Spencer came hard. He met her eyes and smiled. "We're very lucky the Surêté didn't patrol. I can see the headline now -- 'American FBI agents desecrate landmark.'"

"More like, 'Even cold-hearted American FBI agents succumb to Paris' allure.'" She took his arm, and they slowly made their way toward the bridge to the Île de la Cité. "I have a bad secret to share."

"All right."

"I went out with Mick Rawson a few times."

Spencer turned back to look at the Eiffel Tower for a moment and then looked at her. "Not a secret."

"You knew."

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"You never said we were exclusive. I feel lucky enough to get the time I do with you. Did you know for the past week, I've woken beside you and thought, 'Damn, I'm Emily's lover'?" He shrugged. "That's better than I'd dared hope."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "It was only a couple of times, and I broke it off with him. He wasn't interested in me. Sex, the conquest, lots of side issues, but he never took the time to get to know me. You knew how to touch me better the first time we were together than he did the last time I let him touch me."

"I don't need or want details. Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I don't get jealous."

They started across the bridge and Emily stopped them at the halfway point. They stared down the river together. She said, "We're exclusive. If it becomes a problem with the team, we discuss it then. And you're not my lover. _We're_ lovers. Got that."

Spencer nodded. "Does that mean I don't get to indulge my oral fixation when we get back to the hotel room?"

"If that's what you really want, that's what you'll get." They walked a little farther, turning right to head to their hotel. Nôtre Dame was lit before them. "Spencer, tell me a secret. Is there anything you'd like from me that I don't do?"

He shook his head until Emily made him look at her more closely.

"Tell me," she said.

"I'd like to come in your mouth." Spencer turned scarlet as he said it.

"I can do that." And she tugged on his hand. "Let's get back to the room."


End file.
